


Let me out

by DepressedTatertot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Claustrophobia, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), brain go brrrr, claustrophobic, idk - Freeform, the trail thing, uMMMmm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedTatertot/pseuds/DepressedTatertot
Summary: Ok so I may have written this at 1am because I couldn’t sleep——Tommyinnit is on trial for burning down Goergenotfound’s house. Shit happens.——My reason: I had a ducking mental breakdown last night and remembered that one time Tommy got stuck under a piston and claimed he had claustrophobia. I wanted to try writing shit again.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 19
Kudos: 205





	1. Chapter: 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lol this ended up being shit  
> The edit was because I needed to fix some spelling and shit

_No  
No  
No  
No  
No  
Please god no  
I’m sorry I didn’t think it’d be bad  
Let me out  
 **Please**_

He stared to repeat quietly, face going pale with fear. The world beginning to blur as tears welled up in his his eyes.

_I can breathe  
Let me out  
Please I won’t do it again  
Hit me  
Exile me  
Take the discs  
 **Anything**  
Just let me out_

He continued to whisper to no one in particular gradually getting louder. The walls seemed to be closing in on him as he started to hyperventilate.

——

“Tommy...” A distant, muffled voice exclaimed.

——

_No  
No  
No  
No  
Please  
I can’t **breath**  
Let me out_

He stepped back having heard someone call out his name. His back hitting the walls of the inclosed space around him, his breathing speeding up more if even possible.

_Letmeoutletmeoutletmeoutletmeoutletmeoutletmeoutletmeoutletmeoutletmeoutletmeoutletmeoutletmeoutletmeoutletmeoutletmeoutletmeoutletmeoutletmeout_

His words started to slur together as the panic ensued. Feet giving out under him as he shrank against the wall in fear.  
_Pleaseicantbreathimsorryletmeoutletmeoutpleasepleasepleaseicantbreathicantbreath **whycantibreath**_

His hands traveling to his head clamping onto his messy blond hair, his whole body shaking as tears slid down his face.

_Pleasejustletmeout..._

He whispered before he blacked out from fear and pain that he didn’t know he was causing.

——

Tommy was forced into the small chamber for his trial. He had been accused of burning George’s house and was on trial to be exiled. He had 3 chances to redeem himself, and if he failed he would be plunged into lava.

——

We had to put Tommy up for trial. Dream wanted him exiled. Tubbo didn’t, but there was nothing he could do to defend his best friend.

_He had burned George’s house down for Christ’s sake._

Tubbo thought trying to reason not feeling guilt or sympathy over Tommy’s situation. Subconsciously he knew he should be feeling guilty. Subconsciously he knew he should be feeling sympathy. Subconsciously he knew that what Tommy did was honestly well deserved.

——

Tommy fell to the ground hyperventilating in front of the entire court room. But it didn’t feel like a court room, it felt like an execution. 

“Tommy get up.” Dream demanded, honestly done with his shit.

Tommy didn’t respond, tears slipping down his face. Something no one in the room had seen except for Tubbo and Dream.

_Tubbo having been his friend and seeing him cry wasn’t the most bizarre thing, and Dream being the one to have fucked over Tommy enough times to see the teen cry._

“Tommy can you get up?” Tubbo echoed Dream but more worried and whole lot less annoyed. The pit of worry growing in his stomach. Hoping to whatever god existed that Tommy was fine.

But the boy just continued to shake and cry, no one noticing the panicked pleading words rush from his mouth. 

When the room watched Tommy bring his hands to his head and start to pull on hair, they finally started to hear the words coming from his mouth. The volume having gotten loud enough to be heard from across the court.

_Pleaseicantbreathimsorryletmeoutletmeoutpleasepleasepleaseicantbreathicantbreath **whycantibreath**_

“Tommy...” Ranboo whispered. He hadn’t known the younger teen for long, but could tell that something was seriously wrong. He wasn’t paying attention earlier, not wanting to see his friend be trialed.

Ranboo teleported to behind Tubbo who was closest to Tommy at the time. Not having a plan of action, just wanting to help his friend.

“Tubbo, somethings wrong...” Ranboo said, with shaky breath. Admittedly it was a striped statement because nothing of this situation was fine.

_Pleasejustletmeout..._

The slur of words drifted from Tommy’s mouth, and something inside of Tubbo clicked. Eyes widening un realization, he broke the fence blocking him from his friend.

——

_Tommy was claustrophobic._

_How could he have not noticed._


	2. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this isn’t a chapter

Hey, I know I haven’t added another chapter.

Sorry about that. But every time I start writing, I get about 1k words in and my computer crashes.

This has happened about 5 or 6 times now, and it’s made me loose alt of motivation.

I promise that I’ll continue this story, but it might be a lot longer until the next chapter.

Again, I’m really sorry, but life’s kinda hard rn and in person school is starting for me next week and my mental health is a wee bit fucked.

So yeah, it might take a few weeks, or it might take a few months, idk.

I will be working on some of my other books though.

Probably just the one called “Welcome to Hell” because it’s really light hearted and just a crack fic. 

Again, I’m sorry, but I just can’t work on this right now.


End file.
